oh_no_its_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Rooms
The game currently has five special rooms, which if infested, will grant the zombie players special benefits and upgrades. Power Generator If this place is infested, the lights will go out, meaning players will initially get shorter vision radius and be unable to see the minimap or ping the location of other players. Eventually, secondary generators will turn the the lights back on to normal, but the lights will still turn off randomly. It allows the zombie player to get an upgrade that allows it to turn off secondary generators temporarily with a cooldown. The ultimate infestation linked to this room is the ability for the zombie player to permanently shut down secondary generators, turning the lights off for good. One way to negate the effects of "darkness" when the power is off is to get a hostile environment suit, which allows the player to still see the minimap and have normal vision radius. However, the player will still be unable to ping the location of other players or get vision of where other players are. Fuel Distribution If this place is infested, the dropship fueling timer will be delayed by a couple minutes and each gas divert made by human players will only reduce the dropship fueling timer by 45 seconds, instead of the usual 1 minute. It allows the zombie player to "siphon fuel" which delays the dropship fueling timer by 90 seconds. The ultimate infestation linked to this room is the ability for the zombie player to obtain 300 gas. Security Mainframe If this place is infested, human players will no longer receive messages about the zombies, such as which zones have been infested, whether the zombie bought a certain upgrade, or the location of alpha zombie cocoons. It allows the zombie player to get an upgrade that allows him to hear the allied chat of human players and be able to ping the location of human players. The pinging ability has a cooldown. The ultimate infestation linked to this room is the ability for the zombie player to spawn nydus worms in every room that is infested. One thing to note about the nydus worms is that the zombie player must manually unload the zombies that spawn in the nydus worm. Also this ultimate infestation will cause some screen shaking as the nydus worms emerge. Containment If this place is infested, the sublevel will have primal ultralisks patroling, making the sublevel more dangerous for humans to use for traveling and mining. It allows the zombie player to release an the trapped alpha zombie, along with various strains of zombies. These zombies will be within the player's control 12 seconds after the release is set. The ultimate infestation linked to this room is the ability for the zombie player to decrease the hatching time of an alpha zombie cocoon and increase the rate of refund that is given over time when an alpha zombie or its cocoon is slain. Gate Control If this place is infested, all the gates of the facility will be damaged to have half it's maximum hp and the gates will no longer be able to be controlled by human players and instead open and close randomly. It allows the zombie player to get an upgrade that allows him to close a gate for a short period of time. This ability has two charges and has a cooldown. The ultimate infestation linked to this room is massive number of drop pods to fall where human players are near or rooms that aren't infested. These drop pods can drop places near the dropship, which are not allowed by ordinary drop pods that are bought in the hive.